The Wrong Side
by Miss17
Summary: Edward Elric wakes up on the wrong side of his bed, and his day goes from bad to worse! When asked to complete a secret mission that not even Roy Mustang knows about, will he accept? And if he does, will he be able to survive it's impending doom?
1. “Goddamn WALL!”

**Disclaimer: I sure don't own Full Metal Alchemist.. :sighs and thinks off all the RoyEd goodness she could have if she did: but I can DREAM can't I?**

**RATED FOR: Mild language, semi-crude humor (XD not now, but later) and possibly adult themes (also later).**

**Note: This is my first fic everybody, so please be nice! Also, the paragraphing is sort of messed up, because I'm still trying to figure out how to fix it after uploading it to Sorry!**

_Chapter 1- "Goddamn WALL!"_

There are many things to be said about 'getting up on the wrong side of the bed'. Some people say that it's a literal expression, meaning that some person has fallen out of their warm sleeping haven. Others still, say that it's just an expression meaning that some poor person has woken up and seen the glass of life as half empty.

Either way, Edward Elric had definitely woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

The Fullmetal alchemist let out a groan and cursed as he pressed his hands against his face, trying without much success, to stem the bleeding from his injured nose. "Goddamn WALL!" He rolled over and away from the side of the bed that faced the wall. The side, which he had so graciously smacked his face into upon arising. "This is going to be one of those days." He prophesized and stood up, wearily clamping some tissues to his bleeding nose.

"Nii-san? Are you awake?" Alphonse stuck his shiny metallic head through the door and winced after receiving the World's Coldest Glare from his brother.

"What the hell do YOU think, genius?" Edward snapped, sounding very muffled from behind the large quantity of cleanex that was stemming the flow of his blood.

"Well, I heard some noise, and I wasn't sure if-" Alphonse flailed his metal arms, his armor body clanking loudly with the apologetic action. Edward lifted a hand weakly, in defeat.

"Sorry Alu," Edward sighed. "I just.." He cast a seething glance at the blood-spattered wall on the other side of his bed. ".. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Alphonse tried desperately to suppress a giggle.

"Literally, I see.." He chirped, and immediately regretted it. His blonde bombshell of a brother twitched involuntarily and straightened up to full height.

If Edward had been taller, this probably would have been immensely intimidating. But he wasn't.

"KEEP YOUR SMART COMMENTS TO YOURSELF, LITTLE BROTHER!" Edward roared, whipping towards Alphonse with murder in his eyes.

Taking a hasty retreat before Edward reduced him to nuts and bolts, Alphonse fled from the room, completely forgetting the message he had been sent to deliver.

As he tore down the dorm room halls he chastised himself for forgetting his mission. But then, between staying and becoming the world's biggest pile of scrap metal, and forgetting to tell his brother something- choosing the latter was a much better gamble.


	2. ‘This isn’t over’

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.. I only WISH I did!**

**RATED FOR: Mild language, semi-crude humor (XD not now, but later) and possibly adult themes (also later).**

**Note: This is my first fic everybody, so please be nice! STILL trying to figure out paragraphing! Could anyone give me tips? I would LOVE you forever if you did!**

_Chapter 2- 'This isn't over.'_

Moments later, Edward stalked through the HQ halls with coffee in hand. He was now dressed, fed, and considerably more awake, but the brooding and boiling anger of the morning's call still hadn't worn off. Muttering hot temperedly to himself, his eyes darted furtively to every nook and cranny of the building. He was eagerly searching out his brother so that justice for the morning's blundering could finally be doled out.

"When I get my hands on him," Edward smiled darkly and took a sip of his coffee. "We'll see who's laughing at who!" He cackled menacingly.

"Well, someone's eerily cheery this morning," Someone behind him muttered.

Edward turned on his heel, and came face with Roy Mustang.

As always, Mustang's eyes were alight with amusement at Edward's annoyance. He smoothed back his jet-black hair, and grinned the smug and all too knowing grin, that Edward loathed so much. The Colonel raised a brow quizzically, leaning down to come face to face with Edward, practically drilling the fact that he was taller than him in his face. "What's the occasion fullmetal?" Roy's haughty grin widened. "Did you grow a centimeter last night?"

There was nothing more infuriating to Edward then when Roy mocked his height. Nothing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, THAT HE COMES FACE TO FACE WITH YOUR BOOTS, MUSTANG!" Edward bellowed and gripped his hands into angry fists; wishing like all hell that he could punch Roy through the nearest window.

Roy shrugged and spread his hands in an arrogant unknowing gesture.

"Where _ever_ do you get these things? I never said anything of the sort!" He shook his head and waggled a finger at Edward in a reprimanding manner. "You really need to stop over analyzing things." He sneered in amusement as Edward fumed below him.

Abruptly, something inside Edward snapped.

"OVER ANALYZE _THIS_, MUSTANG!" He hollered, and jumped to clap his hands and activate his automail's transformation.

However, precisely at the moment that Edward was in mid-clap, a bullet winged between them with a loud bang and lodged into the wall beside them. Wide eyed with surprise the dueling duo gawked and turned towards the bullet's trajectory.

"That's enough of that." After blowing away the puff of smoke that had issued from her gun's nozzle, Riza Hawkeye smiled sweetly and flipped her weapon back into its holster. Enraged once more, Edward spluttered at the gun-toting femme, but was at a complete loss for words. She glared at him and he was silenced immediately as she then turned to Roy. "Colonel, this is no time for games with Edward." Her smile twitched. "Need I remind you of the paper work I gave you?"

Roy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, completely changing his demeanor. "Which paper work was that again? Maybe I should go check-" But before he could slink off, Riza had her gun out once more. She brushed away some stray blonde strands that had dared to come free of the styled bun on her head, and aimed the gun a few inches from Roy.

"The ones that were due a month ago, sir." She said. Roy took the point, and slunk dejectedly into step beside her. She turned to Edward and smiled at him as she holstered the lethal firearm once more. "And Edward, I'll need to see you at my desk" She glared at Roy again. "Once I'm done dealing with the Colonel, anyways." Roy pouted and crossed his arms. He shot an angry glare at Edward, as the pint-sized alchemist grinned at him cheekily. Riza patted her hair and straightened out her uniform. "Could you both, _try_ to get along? At least while I'm around?" She sighed exasperatedly.

Boss and worker's gazes met and a private train of solemn thought was exchanged between them.

"Fine." Both stubbornly growled, more at Hawkeye than each other. Riza nodded and started walking swiftly up the hall to Roy's office, her stern and reproachful grip on his shoulder forcing the Colonel along with her. As she turned to look ahead however, Roy swiveled his gaze back to Edward.

They glared at each other and suddenly stuck out their tongues at each other in unison. A similar rude salute, which surely promised, - 'This isn't over.'

It was, after all, just the beginning of another day at work.


End file.
